


I'm afraid I won't get out alive

by bellexreve



Category: Samurai Ragazzi (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Haru remembers, M/M, Momo does not, Reincarnation, This is not a happy au, allusions to injury but nothing to graphic, just look at the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: “You just have to aim between these two bones and with your katana it will be over on an instant.”Jiro’s hand was ice cold against his neck, a stark contrast to the feverish heat running through his veins. He wondered if he had pleaded like this, too, back when he had first asked Momo to be the one to execute him. He wished he knew what had been the winning argument.(an excerpt after Haru has been bitten)





	I'm afraid I won't get out alive

**Author's Note:**

> it's a testamanet to the way angst works in this fandom that this is the first time i was even interested in a zombie apocalypse au
> 
>  
> 
> Harunobu: Haruto
> 
> Momojuuro: Jiro

„I want you to behead me.“

The silence that followed his words was almost deafening. Haruto knew that the others weren’t that far away, still close enough to hear if something happened, but he could barely hear his own breathing over the rushing in his ears as he refused to look Jiro in the eyes.

Everything they were wearing was covered in grime and blood- even Jiro’s shoelaces were more brown than white by now and there was a big bloodstain on his shirt from the time Haruto had had to stitch him up.

“Are you fucking _kidding me_?!”, Jiro growled at last, fists tensing at his side as if he had to hold himself back from getting physical, „You love science, don’t you?! So if we find you a lab you can create a cure!“

“There is no time for that. Even if I stay, it’s only a matter of time before I turn.”

Haruto reached for Jiro’s hand and placed it around his own neck, pressing the other male’s finger’s in between the bones. “You just have to aim between these two bones and with your katana it will be over on an instant”, he explained, bowing his head so Jiro could see.

They were close enough that Haruto’s fringe brushed against the material of Jiro’s shirt. He wanted to lean closer, to have Jiro hold him, but he fought down the urge and continued: “I’m a danger to you and the others and I’d rather have you stopping me now than end up hurting you.”

Jiro’s hand was ice cold against his neck, a stark contrast to the feverish heat running through his veins. He wondered if he had pleaded like this, too, back when he had first asked Momo to be the one to execute him. He wished he knew what had been the winning argument.

“Come on, Jiro, you don’t have to worry!”, he choked out, willing down the fear and anxiety. Jiro was still frozen in place, barely breathing as if he wanted to disappear. “You know what you’re doing- it will be over fast.”

Haruto didn’t want to die- even when the world was ending he wanted to keep going. But this time… it just wasn’t enough. The bite was just below his ribs and miles from the nearest hospital it was only a matter of time until he succumbed to the infection.

“I’m sorry that I make you do this…”

Unbidden, tears welled up his eyes, but still Haruto didn’t let himself lean against Jiro’s chest, only tightening the grip on his hand. Finally, the other teen stirred, slowly running his thumb over his hair line in a way that would have driven him _crazy_ any other time.

“You are a horribly selfish person, do you know that?!”, Jiro snapped, probably going for his usual animosity but falling flat. Haruto released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and nodded jerkily, too relived to say more.


End file.
